


Radix pedis diaboli [Art]

by lynndyre



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poison, Psychotropic Drugs, Story: The Adventure of the Devil's Foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Basil and Dawson encounter a certain dangerous powder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the [Watson's Woes Advent Calendar](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1654678.html) (and for the 'drugged' square on my hurt/comfort bingo card).


End file.
